Morgan vs the IOU
by Kate McK
Summary: "Oh ***, she knows."  Need I say more?


**Morgan vs the IOU**

_A/N NickyR wanted to see a confrontation between Sarah and Morgan about the IOU incident in Barstow. It was challenging, seeing as Sarah can't blow her cover and let on what's really going on, nor would she want to discuss her lack of a sex life with Morgan. But I tried my best. I don't own Chuck._

* * *

Chuck walked up to Ellie where she was chatting to a few friends from work. "Mind if steal the bride to be?" he asked and gave them an apologetic look as he steered her away from the group.

"Is something wrong?" Ellie's first instinct was to worry. She was a big sister, a mother for all intents and purposes and a doctor. It came naturally.

"No...uhm...I don't think so...maybe." Chuck was babbling. He always did when he was nervous. Or had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. Right now it was the latter. "Have you seen Sarah?"

Ellie thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since..."

"Hey, bro, what's up?" Chuck jumped. He didn't see Devon coming up to them. "Easy there, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Chuck replied. "You didn't see Sarah anywhere, did you?"

"Whoa, you misplaced a stunning blonde wearing that dress? Not awesome, bro." Ellie narrowed her eyes and Chuck immediately recognized the look.

"Never mind," he quickly excused himself, saying a silent thank you that he was not Devon Woodcomb right now. "I'm sure she's here somewhere."

"Hey, Chuck," Devon called, clearly still oblivious to the danger he was going to find himself in in a moment, "while you're at it, look for Morgan too. He was supposed meet me at the bar ten minutes ago to see who could..." an elbow in his ribs cut off whatever Devon was about to say. Ellie didn't look too pleased with the man she was marrying tomorrow.

Chuck frowned. Both Sarah and Morgan were missing? Oh hell, she knows.

* * *

Sarah walked straight past the waiter and ignored the shocked look he gave her. She leaned up against the wall and folded her arms. "Morgan, we need to talk."

Morgan's head snapped up and his eyes widened in surprise. "Sarah," he whispered through clenched teeth, "this is the little boys' room."

"Sorry," she shrugged. "I'll wait until you're done." She didn't move from her spot.

Morgan looked down and mumbled "I am now." He turned away from her and zipped up his pants.

"Don't forget to wash your hands."

"You're crazy," he mumbled again as he turned on the tap. He shrieked and jumped back when a knife came flying past him and impaled the bar of soap he was about to pick up. He looked from the soap to Sarah and back to the soap again. "How did you do that?"

"Knife skills course at the culinary institute." Sarah approached Morgan and he retreated.

"That's so cool. I'm planning on becoming a hibachi chef myself..." He stopped babbling when his back hit the wall. Sarah had him cornered and she didn't look happy. "You know, we could go to the bar and talk. I'm supposed to meet Devon there to see who can..."

"Here's fine," Sarah interrupted.

"Okay," Morgan gulped. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"You took something that didn't belong to you." Sarah was staring daggers at him.

"Oh...uhm..." He was trying to figure out how to assume the Morgan pose in the restricted space. "Look, it's not like I'm hurting anyone...I mean...I rewrap them when I'm done...and the customers don't even know they're buying used..."

A look of horror crossed Sarah's face. "Morgan, shut up!" she snapped. "God, you're even more perverted than I thought."

Morgan looked affronted. "Hey, I only borrow the sci-fi and kung-fu DVDs. Besides, we don't even sell that kind of movies. The BuyMore is a family store you know."

Sarah frowned. "DVDs? What are you talking about?"

"The company DVDs I borrow to..." Morgan realized that Sarah didn't know about his little employment perk and he didn't want to get into trouble. Chuck's girlfriend was a little scary right now. "What are you talking about?"

"This." Sarah shoved a crumpled piece of paper under his nose. She had found it on the bathroom floor this morning before she climbed out the window to launch a surprise attack on Casey.

Morgan recognized it immediately. "Oh...oh...don't tell me Chuck ran out and needed that particular one. I mean, with a girl like you, I figured he would be well stocked up..."

"You should have figured he would need every one he could lay his hands on." Sarah didn't particularly want to discuss her sex life, cover or otherwise, with the bearded gnome, but he needed to understand he couldn't pull a stunt like that. Not when it got in the way of her getting something she really, really wanted.

"Look, Sarah, I'm sorry, but buying those PSPs for the Mighty Jocks cleaned me out and Anna was expecting..."

"Next time ask." Sarah really didn't want to hear about Morgan and Anna's extracurricular activities. She was still recovering from the earlier misunderstanding.

"You'll share?" Morgan asked, touched.

"No. We'll just hide them better." Sarah almost felt sorry for Morgan when a saddened look crossed his face. She probably would have if she wasn't still very, very frustrated. Amongst other things.

The bathroom door opened.

"Morgan? Sarah, sweetie, is everything okay?" Chuck gave his friend the once over, both relieved and disappointed that he seemed intact. He was still very irked with Morgan himself. He and Sarah came so close this morning.

"Fine," Sarah answered, "Morgan was just about to fix a little mistake he made." Sarah gave him a look that made him cower.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Morgan reached for his wallet and took out a string of condoms. He was about to tear one off when Sarah grabbed it from his hand.

"Hey," Morgan protested, "I only took one."

"Interest," Sarah replied, grabbing Chuck by his tie and practically dragged him behind her out of the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" he choked out.

"Back to Barstow."


End file.
